


Decay

by Doitsujin (Unseelie)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-06
Updated: 2005-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseelie/pseuds/Doitsujin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post everything, everything diminishes with age...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decay

**Author's Note:**

> From November, 2005

Time passed more slowly for the preternaturally gifted, but though the leads were long they were not without end.

Crawford viewed Schuldig's symptoms of decline as a set of steps at surprise intervals, and didn't realize that their unheralded occurrence measured his own gift's fading. 

Late one night on the highway Crawford realized that Schuldig couldn't read Japanese anymore - if he ever actually had. Glasses off, just resting his eyes, he'd drifted off and dropped the map- Only to startle awake, buffeted by vicious swerving as they abruptly took a turnout and Schuldig furiously beat upon the wheel while confessing his lifelong "cheat" and current inability to get the information he wanted from nearby drivers. They left Japan for good not long after; Schuldig could no longer manage to read thought patterns foreign to his own, isolation and insecurity were now stifling him, suffocating and shrinking his world. Crawford's failing vision and patience weren't up to the task of teaching the nearly silent German the myriad academic and social skills he'd never had the chance to learn. They retreated to the continent, and like Schuldig's failing gift, further within, following the former telepath's diminishing ability to understand a menu or read the newspapers Crawford needed him to. 

Crawford had never forseen himself blind in the alps, fingers pressed to Schuldig's unmoving lips. 


End file.
